No debo amarte
by Mayra Potter
Summary: Cap. 11 arriba!Dolor y confusiones Ginny y Draco se encuentran en italia despues de muchos años, no es coincidencia,pues draco tiene un plan,la historia se complicara y con ella la vida de los personajes.
1. Default Chapter

Aclaroque no lo hago con fines de lucro, y todos los personaje son de jk rowling, etc..

El fic es un Dg dedicado con mucho cariñoespecialmente a mis amigos de la pareja del fenix y a los miembros del club FireIce, acuerdense que por allá soy eowin potter¡disfrutenlo!

Por cierto mi ordenador no sube las lineas de dialogos, así que estan en letras cursivas

**No debo amarte**

El teatro de opera en Florencia célebre por sus edificios góticos y renacentistas, se abre paso en medio de un jardín perfectamente cuidado, las luces amarillas que asoman por las ventanas le dan un aspecto bohemio y elegante.

Su cabellera rojiza se agita al viento de la noche, sus ojos cafés se iluminan a cada paso que da hacia la puerta de entrada, donde un caballero les da la bienvenida, la estancia es preciosa cubierta de cuadros y velas que adornan la arquitectura mas impresionante que haya visto construida en siglos pasados, sube los escalones del lujoso teatro y se quita el grueso abrigo que descubre un vestido negro con escote que cae en picada en su espalda blanca, se queda estática contemplando el enorme teatro y se sienta en las butacas del mismo color de su cabello, sonríe para sí, jamás habría pensado que estaría en Italia escuchando la opera mas pura y bella, deleitándose con cada palabra, una voz la saca de sus ensoñaciones.

_Ginny cariño, te he traído los programas, como me pediste._

_Gracias _dice con otra sonrisa más grande.

Sigue escuchando la opera, totalmente hinoptizada por la voz de los actores, un mechón rojo cae por su cara, dándole un aire atractivo, cuando termina el primer acto, se recuesta en su butaca y se relaja

_¿Te hago feliz?_

La pregunta inesperada, la hace voltearse con un gesto de indignación.

_Y todavía lo preguntas, sabes que me haces feliz._

_¿cuánto?_

_Más feliz que cualquier mujer en esta tierra_ dice picara.

_Eso es mucho_ dice la voz del joven que también suena tranquila y atractiva

_Ire a respirar aire fresco antes de que empiece el segundo acto¿Te apetece?_

_No me gusta sentir viento frío._

Ginny le dirige una mirada de reproche casual y sale del palco con intención de acercarse a una ventana, pero todas son grandes y llenas de vitrales, se queda contemplándolos y camina por las paredes examinando cada detalle, los techos son altos y el ambiente es tibio.

Oye un ruido detrás de ella y una puerta que se cierra, oye voces y curiosa voltea a ver quien también necesita aire fresco esta noche.

Pero no es una persona que ella no conozca, del palco ha salido un muchacho alto, blanco de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises, que camina con seguridad, sin haber notado la presencia de la pelirroja. Lleva un traje negro, que hace resaltar su porte y sus pasos suenan con eco por el pasillo.

Se queda pensando si seguir caminando y hacer como si no lo hubiera visto o quedarse ahí sin nada que hacer en realidad, pero cuando saca conclusiones el hombre se encuentra ya muy cerca de ella.

_Weasley _dice una voz fría como el hielo _¿quien te adivinaría por aquí?_

_Lo mismo digo Malfoy._

_¿Qué haces juegas a las escondidas?_

_Vine a ver la opera_ dice indiferente _al igual que tú... supongo._

_Los dos se ven con miradas desafiantes,_ y Draco Malfoy responde

_No necesitas ser irónica conmigo._

_Ni tu necesitas hacerme preguntas._

Se siente incomoda a su lado, y apuesta que el también, se mueve hacia un lado y dice todo lo cortésmente posible

_Con permiso_

empieza a caminar lo más rápido posible, sin tratar de hacer mucho ruido, su cabello rojo se mueve al vaivén de su cuerpo cuando Draco la ve alejarse, Ginny oye un ruido de nuevo y asume que es la puerta del palco de Draco, ahora le habían estropeado la noche, perfectro todo lo que necesitaba

_Cariño has tardado, esta a punto de empezar_

_Si lo siento_ dice como un autómata _no había ventanas abiertas._

_¿estas bien?_ Matt la mira con aire preocupado al ver el gesto de disgusto en su cara.

_Sí, simplemente me encontre a la persona mas indeseable en el pasillo_ dice sin poder contenerse _Draco Malfoy._

_¿El enemigo número uno de tu familia?_diceMatt con aire molesto¿_Qué te dijo¿Te ha insultado?_

_No, hasta eso ha sido un encuentro de lo mas normal posible, unas cuantas palabras nada más._

_Hubiera salido contigo_

_No te preocupes, te he dicho que todo ha sido normal, no quiero que nada me estropee la noche_ dice resignada.

Las luces se apagan y las cortinas se abren, empieza la música, en la penumbra Ginny inconscientemente busca el palco de Malfoy, cundo descubre a Draco mirándola cinco palcos a la derecha, Ginny sostiene la mirada con aire orgulloso, Draco trae compañía y la incomodidad de ginny aumenta cuando ve a Pansy Parkinson a su lado, perfecto otra de las personas que menos deseaba ver en su vida.

La obra termina y ginny gracias a la magia de la opera se ha olvidado por completo de esas dos personas, sale del palco con Matt a su lado, lo mira, es alto de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color de su cabello que cae con elegancia sobre su cara, su nariz es grande pero como ella siempre ha dicho aquello le da personalidad, el la protege con su brazo mientras camina, como adora que haga eso, así que se deja llevar y repite su nombre Matt Mcleen, el hombre que la ama...

_¿Qué?_

_¿qué de qué?_

_Acabas de decir mi nombre_

Ginny sonrie, una de esas sonrisas angelicales que le hacen pensar que todo esta bien en el mundo, mira hacia el frente, bueno no, todo no...

¿_Ginevra no vas a presentarnos?_

Es raro que Malfoy la llame por su nombre, se reincorpora rápido con Matt a su lado

_Ah.. Malfoy_ dice con aburrimiento, mira a Matt y luego a Malfoy _te presentó a Matt Mcleen, Matt el es Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson_ dice todo lo cortésmente que puede.

_Un placer_ dice Malfoy con un tono de desprecio en la voz, Pansy no contesta y se limita a sonreir con arrogancia.

_El placer es mío_ dice Matt con hipocresía notable_¿Ginny nos vamos?_

_Sí claro_ su voz es estresante y no quiere ni que Malfoy ni Parkinson lo noten _es tarde, hasta luego_.

_Parece que se te han olvidado los buenos modales Ginevra_

Ginny voltea y lo mira desafiante

_En cambio tu nunca los has tenido Malfoy_

_Al menos no tengo el deshonor de intimidar con sangres sucia_ el sarcasmo se nota en sus palabras al mirarle.

Ginny mete la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y lo mira con expresión de furia, alguien la detiene, y la hace voltearse, Matt mira a Malfoy y en voz baja pero definitivamente molesto dice:

_¡Deje a mi esposa en paz!_

Draco se queda inmóvil, no se intimida ni un milímetro , se limita a mirar a Ginny

_Ahora si has caído bajó Weasley._

Toma a Pansy del brazo y se da media vuelta, caminando con seguridad hacia la salida.

* * *

_Tienes razón es una persona muy desagradable_

_Es malo..._Ginny siente la furia correr por sus venas _Su padre Lucius, mato a papá._

Matt se detiene

_Nunca me lo habías dicho_

_No quería revivir viejos recuerdos, y todavía se atreve a decirme _Ginny golpea una de las paredes quisiera _Ah! Por culpa de él y toda su maldita familia ..._

Se abraza a Matt y unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas, mientras Matt le susurra _tranquila, tranquila_ pero ella recobra la compostura casi de inmediato.

_Es hora de irnos_ dice ella con voz normal _no voy a permitir que me arruine la noche y más en nuestra luna de miel._

_Tienes toda la razón._

Bajan los escalones y se alejan de aquel bello edificio, pero en su corazón ginny tiene una corazonada que espera sea solo una ráfaga de aire frío.

* * *

_Podrías decirme ¿qué diantres hacías hablando con la Weasley? _la voz de Pansy es sumamente molesta, cuando habla con ese timbre de voz

_No_

_¿No, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? _Pansy voltea y lo mira mientras se cruza de brazos, Draco esta impasible, su cabello refleja la luz de la luna y lo hace verse mas blanco que de costumbre¡_Sabes que la detesto! Ademas! estamos de luna de miel._

Draco suelta una risotada fría y la mira sonriendo burlonamente

_no me digas, en serio te la has creído? En serio.?.._se acerca a ella y habla casi en un susurro sin dejar el siseo ironico _sabes porque estamos aquí, así que tus celos estúpidos están de más._

Pansy lo mira entre furiosa y ofendida, y susurra

_Si lo se estamos aquí para ma..._se calla sabe que decir eso es peligroso _pero aún así tu no tienes derecho a..._ se da media vuelta para añadir algo más, pero Draco camina y en seguida la alcanza, la aprieta del brazo y la mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

_Dime Pansy ¿Eres tonta o te haces, no hay necesidad de dramas griegos así que ahórratelos._

_lo se_ dice ella con voz chillona_¡suéltame!_

_Ahora iremos a visitar a Zabinni, camina_.

**Notas de la autora**: espero que les haya gustado y djeen reviews


	2. Presagio

Aquí el segundo capitulo dedicado a todos ellos que me dejaron reviews pues me hace muy feliz, las contestaciones están al final.

Esta vez los dialogos van en letras normales, pero las descripciones entre ellos van en cursivas, siento si hago confusión pero realmente se me hace más facil así, cualquier sugerencia de mejora o recomendación para esto de los dialogos es bienvenida.

**CAPITULO 2  
"PRESAGIO" **

Despierta en medio de la noche, la luna y las sombras de la bella Italia se asoman por la ventana, siente el cuerpo de Matt a su lado, pero por alguna razón se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta del balcón, el aire juega con su cabello avivando las llamas de fuego que parecieran sus mechones sobre su camisón blanco, mientras su cabello se agita con rapidez cierra los ojos y extiende los brazos, siente que esta volando, no piensa en nada, solo en los surcos que deja el aire cuando pasa por sus dedos, disfruta del viento, pero en su cabeza y como una imagen detenida en el tiempo, aparecen sin previo aviso los ojos grises fríos como pozos de Draco Malfoy entre la penumbra del teatro, abre los ojos de golpe y por instinto mira hacia abajo a la oscura calle, no hay nada... , se aferra al barandal y mira hacia la luna, sin dejar de sentirse completamente vigilada por los ojos de Draco.

Mira de nuevo hacia la calle, no hay nada...

_-_Cariño¿No puedes dormir?

* * *

Draco Malfoy, camina por las oscuras calles de Florencia, es tarde y sin embargo no tiene sueño, sabe lo que tiene que hacer, tiene que cumplir una tarea que le ha sido asignada hace poco, sigue caminando, con andar elegante y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

Se detiene al llegar a un edificio de varios pisos, con balcones en cada habitación, se recarga en un viejo árbol, hay mucho viento y sin embargo el no tiene frío, observa con cautela cualquier movimiento, y graba en su memoria cualquier detalle del lugar.

No hay ningún sonido, nada que disturbe la paz del lugar, solo el silbido del viento entre sus oídos, sigue recargado en el árbol con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, sin moverse siquiera, cuando sigue con la inspección del lugar, un sonido de una puerta abriendose le hace guiar la vista hacia arriba.

De un balcón del edificio ha salido una mujer joven y pelirroja, lleva un camisón blanco de tirantes como un vestido, su cabello revolotea al viento, la joven alza los brazos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la luz de la luna cae sobre ella, dándole una belleza sobrenatural, como una diosa que hace que las estrellas de la noche sean sus subditos, el camisón se fija a su cuerpo, remarcando las líneas de su figura, y su cabello juega con su cara.

La pelirroja baja los brazos subitamente, Malfoy se esconde entre las sombras del árbol y espera a que la joven se haya ido.

Oye una puerta cerrarse, da media vuelta y camina hacia las oscuridades de Florencia recordando lo sucedido hace unas horas

FLASH BACK

Malfoy! _Blaise Zabbini camina hasta él con aire altivo que no se compara claro con el porte gallardo de Malfoy _viejo amigo! Pensé que ya no vendrías.

Nunca dudes de la palabra de un Malfoy, Zabbini _se dan la mano, y Draco esboza una de sus medias sonrisas._

Veo que has traído compañía, Pansy ¡que sorpresa! _la abraza y le dirige una sonrisa_.

¿Por qué es una sorpresa, pensé Que Rodolphus te había dicho que vendría.

No me lo dijo _habla Blaise midiendo las palabras._

Yo diría mas bien que no estaba entre los planes _interrumpe Malfoy con sus palabras arrastradas_ fue idea de Bellatrix, deberías agradecerle a ella¿Verdad Pansy?

Si te refieres a lo de la boda_dice ella con voz altiva._

¿Boda, cual boda?

_-_Nuestra boda! _Dice Pansy soñadora_ oh dios Zabbini pensé que ya te habrías enterado.

_-_Si no se ha enterado, es porque obviamente nuestra boda ha sido una farsa _dice Malfoy dirigiéndose a Parkinson _creo que lo he dejado muy claro hace unos momentos.

¡Malfoy!

Draco no le hace caso, y prosigue con una voz más fría de la habitual

Como verás Blaise, a Bellatrix se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que haciéndonos pasar por esposos, tendríamos un pretexto mucho mejor para entrar a Italia sin levantar sospechas, claro yo no le veo el provecho, Pansy podría tirar todo a la borda en un momento _sigue con voz sarcástica_ porque hemos llegado aquí hace tan solo dos días y se cree con derechos de celarme y armar escándalos.

Eso lo explica todo _dice Blaise con naturalidad _pero no podemos negarlo, Pansy es una gran actriz.

claro una gran actriz_ murmura Pansy_ Pero Draco lo es más Zabbini, cuando coqueteo con la Weasley, esta noche¿no es así Draco?

Disculpa _dice Blaise atragantándose con el licor que esta en su garganta._

Draco ríe y sarcásticamente se dirige a Blaise

Aquí esta mi prueba Blaise esta mujer _dice con frialdad _podría ser la ruina de todo el plan, ella y sus estúpidos celos _toma un sorbo de vino_ Ahora podríamos pasar a lo verdaderamente importante.

si, si dice Blaise, conoces las instrucciones, tendrás que conseguir toda la información que puedas, sabemos que la Weasley tiene datos muy importantes de toda la orden, sobre todo donde se esconden y que anda tramando Potter _Draco asiente con la mirada_ sabemos que la Weasley es muy poderosa esa es la primera razón por la cual no quieren que siga entre los aurores _dice con desprecio_, no será sencillo, pero cuando hayas obtenido toda la información, tendrás que eliminarla. _Dice Blaise con un destello de deliciosa maldad en sus ojos._

¿Y que haremos con el sangre sucia?_pregunta Pansy con descaro._

Bueno ese no será tanto problema _contesta Blaise con una sonrisa_ .

Creo que eso es todo _Draco mira a Blaise_ las ordenes son claras, te veré pronto. _dice con frialdad._

Claro que si amigo, también a ti Pansy.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Oye sus pasos retumbando en el silencio, demasiado pesados, pero es algo que no entiende y talvez no entenderá nunca, su cabeza siempre en alto, mira hacia al frente conciente de lo que tendrá que hacer pronto, pero la imagen de la pelirroja sigue llegando a su cerebro embriagándolo como el licor mas fuerte, sus andares le llevan hasta una fuente, su nariz afilada y su cabello rubio platinado hacia atrás, sus ojos fríos le devuelven el saludo, se detiene y se queda contemplando las aguas estáticas, el mareo se hace más intenso, pero el no da muestras de debilidad, permanece quieto y se pasa una mano por el cabello, disipando cualquier pensamiento y decidido a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, porque él es un Malfoy.

**

* * *

****Notas de la autora:**Numero uno: quiero agradecer los precioso reviews que me enviaron, de veras que me hacen ilusión y también hacen que la inspiración llegue más rápido y por lo tanto haya capitulo más pronto, aquí están las contestaciones a reviews ¡mi parte favorita! 

**a-grench**: si pobre de Mark es un muggle por lo tanto no esta tan enterado de el mundo de la magia, bueno ¿Sí Draco sufrir�? Aun no llego a esa parte, claro que no se demostrara tanto porque alteraría la caracterización de su personaje, pero si habrá algo de eso, estara entre lineas como quien dice. ¡gracias por tu review! fue el primero que recibi.

**Andy-Wm**¡Muchas gracias, por todo lo que dices! (Mayra Potter se sonroja un poco) espero que la trama te siga enganchando, porque aqúi esta el segundo capitulo.

**Cristal-Darling:** Veo que te sorprendio ver a ginny casada, y Draco bueno el no esta…. casado realmente como se muestra en este capitulo, y si yo tambien opino que Pansy es odiosa, como la mayoria, aquí teneis este capitulo, muchas gracias.

Cuidaos a todos y dejen reviews!

Se despide Mayra Potter


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Antes de comenzar con el capitulo quiero aclarar que yo no sabía que tenía instalada la acción de no dejar que autores anónimos me escribieran reviews, así que si hubo alguien que se tomo el tiempo de leer mi fic y luego quisó dejar un review, lo siento muchísimo y les agradezco el que lo hayan leido, esta opción ha sido desactivada para que así puedan dejar sus comentarios. Mil disculpas.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y como saben las respuestas están más abajo.

**CAPITULO 3**

**"UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO"**

Sabes que? _Matt mira a ginny_ estuve pensando nos faltan tantos lugares por visitar, el coliseo romano, Venecia, Milan, a cual te gustaría ir primero?

Ginny no contesta, sonrie casi con desgana, la visión de anoche ha quedado muy guardada en su memoria y no alcanza a distinguir el porque.

Se queda sentada en la cama abrazando sus piernas, viendo a Matt que camina de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando ropa.

¿Ginny?...

Em...creo que el coliseo...

Matt camina hasta ella y se sienta a un lado de la cama.

Ey te pasa algo? _aparta un mechón de su cara y le mira interrogante_

simplemente no dormí bien.

Si te vi anoche te conozco demasiado Ginny, se que algo te preocupa, si es la orden

Es eso la orden _dice demasiado rápido_ no debí haberlos dejado en este momento.

Estaran bien...

_Ginny sonrie, no necesita sus cuidados por el momento y le interrumpe_Estaran bien lo se, soy una tonta, voy a darme un baño e iremos al coliseo romano.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson camina hasta el comedor de la gran mansión en la que se hospeda junto a Draco, sus tacones repiquetean fuerte por las duras losas de mármol.

Draco cariño, adivina que? _su voz infantil resuena en las paredes provocando que Draco se vuelva con un gesto de molestia que no intenta aparentar._

Pansy en primera no me digas cariño, y en segunda cuales son las buenas noticias? _este día lleva una camisa blanca con cuello alto y algunos de su botones están desabrochados descubriendo su espalda blanca también, lleva un pantalón azul oscuro y destila un aroma varonil, se encuentra en frente de la ventana y los rayos del sol, se reflejan en su cuerpo Pansy no puede evitar verlo ensimismada y no responde hasta dentro de un minuto._

Ah... Rookwood ha mandado una lechuza, han salido del hotel y según las información que ha podido conseguir van a Roma, así que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

¿Tenemos? _dice Malfoy volteándose_ Yo soy el que tengo el trabajo Parkinson, porque tu has venido a una guía turística por toda Italia, así que esta bien vistete _dice totalmente indiferente_ iremos a Roma.

claro que sí cariño _dice con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras Malfoy cierra la ventana_.

* * *

Ya en la cama de su nueva habitación Ginny hace un recuento del día, la caminata junto a Matt por el coliseo romano, la antigua roma, la cena elegante en ese precioso restaurante italiano, y sin embargo a pesar de todo aquello no puede dormir, se siente inquieta como si una plancha de acero le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón.

Mira hacia un lado Matt duerme ya totalmente sereno, le da un beso en la frente y toma una decisión, salta de la cama y empieza a vestirse, un pantalón ajustado y de mezclilla, una blusa negra y con cierto escote, se acomoda el cabello y sale de la habitación pensando en visitar el lugar, un lujoso hotel en Roma, oye voces y una canción lejana, tal vez ahí podría distraerse un rato y alejar todo aquel sentimiento, sale a la piscina y al lado de ella esta el bar, camina hasta ahí decidida a tomarse un trago y le pide al cantinero un Whisky, con una sonrisa recuerda el sabor de la deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla de Inglaterra

El vaso de whisky esta frente a ella y sin pensarlo más se lo lleva a los labios.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley...

Pasa con cierta dificultad el trago y voltea a ver al dueño de la voz.

Malfoy, Malfoy,

Draco camina lento hacia ella y se sienta en un banco del bar

No pensaba encontrarte por aquí Ginevra.

Creeme no es un gusto para mi tampoco _dice ginny sin siquiera voltear a verlo._

Hoy es día de la agresividad Weasley? pense que tal vez quisieras una conversación que valiera la pena _mira hacia alrededor con sus ojos grises y calculadores _en este bar, sola-_mira el vaso en la barra_- y tomando Whisky, dime tu novio y tú han peleado o es simplemente que su cama no es suficiente.

Ginny se levanta de su asiento

Esto es demasiado, largate de mi vista.

Oh vamos Weasley, no vas a indignarte porque alguien te diga la verdad –_Malfoy la mira con los brazos cruzados, esperando._

No hay verdad en todas las tonterías que dices Malfoy.

En cambio solo hay rencor en las tuyas Ginny _dice indiferente_.

¿Rencor? _dice con acidez_¿Rencor? Yo mas bien le llamaría odio _Ginny se da la vuelta, totalmente molesta._

Unos pasos la siguen y en un instante Draco Malfoy ya esta frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

A mi nadie me da la espalda ginevra

Sus ojos grises miran a traves de los suyos, sus labios delgados, incitándole al desafio

Yo le doy la espalda a quien yo quiera, ahora dejame pasar.

¿Me lo estas pidiendo? _dice con arrogancia_

No, te lo estoy ordenando.

Draco lanza un bufido sarcástico, y ginny se mueve hacia la izquierda totalmente convencida de que fue una terrible idea haber salido de su habitación, Draco también se mueve a la izquierda, ella da un paso a la derecha y el la imita, sin pensarlo ginny le empuja con una mano, pero este acto apenas hace que el slytherin se mueva, en cambio el la aprieta de el brazo. Ginny recuerda lo ocurrido hace dos noches cuando vió sus ojos en la profundidad de su mente y le vuelve a mirar a los ojos.

Como te atreves!_saca la varita de uno de sus bolsillos y le apunta firmemente en las costillas, _

Estatuto del secreto de magia, weasley- _dice él en un susurro cerca de su oreja_- no querrás usar magia con tantos sangres sucia a la redonda _dice fríamente_

Tengo muchos amigos en el ministerio, te aseguro que ese no es un problema _habla mientras le clava más la varita en las costillas._

Pues para mi si lo es, así que... _Draco en un movimiento extremadamente rápido y con fuerza ha empujado la mano con la que apunta su varita_... guarda eso o te veras en serios problemas.

Le da el paso, Ginny lo mira por ultima vez con esos hermosos ojos castaños y sigue caminando.

_-Que tengas buenas noches...Ginevra._

Ginny lo escucha pero aun así no voltea, sigue caminando y por una extraña razón hay solo confusión en su cabeza.

Draco Malfoy cerca de la piscina, saca de su bolsillo una pastilla sedante, debía de haberla puesto en el whisky y lo sabe, era la oportunidad perfecta¡Maldición, será mañana, se repite, será mañana.

Ginny se ha metido en la ducha, oye el sonido de las gotas cayendo al suelo, golpeando su cuerpo y el vapor que la envuelve conforme pasan los minutos, y aun así oye tan clara esa voz en su cabeza, esa voz tan fría e indiferente "O es simplemente que su cama no es suficiente" "su cama no es suficiente" "suficiente...suficiente...

Oye el telefono en la estancia y se pregunta "quien sera a estas horas de la madrugada"

También oye la voz de Matt

Ginny! Es para ti, Es de Londres!

Se sale de la ducha y se enrolla con una toalla el cuerpo, mientras Matt le pasa el telefono y le pregunta moviendo los labios;

Que haces bañándote a estas horas de la noche?

Ella no le contesta y se pone el telefono al oído.

Diga...

Ginny, estas en peligro, hay rumores...

¿Hermione?...

**Notas de la autora**

Hasta aquí el capitulo número tres, como ven ya hay mas interacción Ginny y Draco, me ha encantado escribir este capitulo, las palabras fluyeron como por arte de magia, y también me encantaron los preciosos reviews que he recibido, ahora si

**Respuestas a reviews**

Abin: Gracias por la recomendación, ahora la opción esta desactivada, muchas gracias por leer.

Andy-wm: Muchas gracias por tu review, como te digo me halagas mucho.

Ginevra-Malfoy17: Si veo que a varia gente le ha impresionado que ginny este casada y que Draco tenga que hacer lo de la misión¿te he dejado intrigada? aqui tienes este capitulo, a ver que te parece.

a-grench: me queda decirte gracias y besos


	4. En la oscuridad

Hola a todos, aquí llego con el capitulo número cuatro es un poco más largo que los demás, no quise omitir nada, porque siento que cada parte es importante en la historia y omitirla, sería quitarle la emoción, pero bueno aquí los verdaderos críticos son ustedes, gente hermosa que se ha dado un momento para leerlo y me ha dejado reviews.

Así que aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo.

**CAPITULO 4**

**"EN LA OSCURIDAD"**

Empaca ¡Tenemos que irnos!

La voz de ginny apresurada, despierta a Matt de su sueño pacifico.

¿Qué?

Rápido, no hay tiempo.

¿Pero ginny que estas diciendo? Son las cuatro de la mañana -_Matt se frota los ojos con las manos y trata de ubicar a Ginny en la habitación, oye ruidos, cajones que se abren y exhalaciones de verdadera preocupación-_ ¿Pero que pasa?

Tampoco hay tiempo para explicaciones -_dice ginny ansiosa_- No te pondré en peligro.

¿Peligro, de que hablas?

Ginny no contesta, saca a Matt de las colchas y con todo y maletas lo lleva casi arrastrando a la puerta, se detiene rápido y le mira a los ojos.

Matt estamos en peligro, hay mortifagos siguiéndonos, la presencia de Malfoy aquí ahora esta clara, tu no sabrías como defenderte y óyeme... no voy a ponerte en riesgo-_Matt le mira interrogante aun, la pelirroja busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón-_ Espera aquí, olvide mi varita¡diantres¿Donde la deje?

Ah? Te refieres a esto Weasley _-habla una voz chillona por detrás del balcón, el viento mueve las cortinas y la silueta de Pansy Parkinson se vuelve nítida._

¡Matt corre!

¡No!

¡Que corras te digo, yo me encargo de esto!

* * *

Draco camina lentamente por el cuarto del hotel, no oye los clásicos ruidos de Pansy, supone que ha de estar dormida, entra al baño y se empapa la cara, mechones rubios resbalan por su cara, el silencio es demasiado, se seca con una toalla, es extraño, para estos momentos Pansy estaría junto a él hablándole de tonterías, tratando de conseguir su atención, el silencio sigue...

¿Pansy..?...¿.Pansy?-_camina a la habitación de a lado_-¿Parkinson?-_prende el interruptor y la cama esta vacía_-¡Pansy!-_entonces lo entiende_-¡Maldita sea!-_golpea la puerta con su puño y con un movimiento de varita desaparece de la estancia._

* * *

Dime Pansy-_Dice Ginny tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz_-¿Desde cuando mandan a los más tontos a las misiones más difíciles?

Parkinson camina alrededor de Ginny, examinándola.

Cállate pobretona, no tienes con que defenderte.

Bueno Parkinson –_la corta Ginny_- es obvio que si tuviera mi varita en estos momentos tu condición sería muy diferente.

Pero no es así, ah... desde tanto tiempo te he odiado, así que cuida tu boca pobretona ¡Crucio!

Corre y se esconde detrás de la cómoda, el encantamiento ha ido a parar al espejo que se rompe en pedazos.

¿Es lo único que puedes hacer Parkinson?-_dice tratando de encontrar un timbre burlón_

¡Crucio¡crucio!

Ginny se cubre la cabeza, mira hacia la puerta esta abierta, si tan solo pudiera correr y esquivar los hechizos, Pansy sigue echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, las cosas se rompen a su alrededor, toma una decisión y se lanza lo mas rápido que puede hacia la puerta del pasillo, ha funcionado, esta por cruzar el umbral, cuando un hombre alto y de ojos grises se aparece ante ella. Se miran mutuamente,el no la atrapa, no le dice nada, solo la mira y lo ultimo que puede escuchar es la voz chillona de Pansy lanzándole un hechizo de dolor.

* * *

Harry! Ron!-_Hermione corre por la casa y sube las escaleras_-¡Ron!-_abre la puerta de un tirón y entra en la estancia_.

Tranquila, no nos mates de un susto-_dice el pelirrojo divertido._

Es importante-_dice agitada_-¡Han secuestrado a ginny!

¿Quueee!

Ron ha soltado todo lo que tiene en las manos, Harry mira a Hermione preocupado, también alguien lanza un grito y un bulto cae al suelo.

¡Señora Weasley!...

* * *

Han pasado tan solo dos días y podría jurar que ha sido una eternidad, si no fuera por los débiles rayos del sol que se cuelan por las rendijas de las ventanas superiores, no sabría si es de día o es de noche, intenta moverse, pero es inútil, esta atada mágicamente, se recarga resignada en la pared y suspira profundamente.

No puede evitar sentirse asustada, trata de que esa lagrima traicionera no resbale por su mejilla, pero no puede, de su boca sale vaho y tiene mucho frío, lo único que lleva puesto es una blusa y un pantalón, la estancia es un sótano, o al menos eso es lo que podría decir del lugar, o tal vez una mazmorra, como las clases de Pociones en las mazmorras de hogwarts, le recorre un escalofrió cuando un aire gélido, atraviesa las hendiduras de la roca y le cala la espalda y los brazos.

FLASHBACK

Ahora pobretona nos vas a decir¿Qué planes tienen¿En donde se esconden?-

_La pelirroja no contesta, solo mira a los ojos de Blaise Zabbini, desafiante_-No quieres contestar ¿verdad?-_Blaise apunta con su varita algunas partes del cuerpo de Ginny_-Aunque sería una deliciosa experiencia hacerte pasar por algún encantamiento, lo tengo prohibido, ordenes, para que no vayamos a estropear tu inútil memoria, pero aun así tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar.

Ni con tus mas terribles métodos, me harías hablar, asqueroso mortifago –_dice Ginny obviamente agotada por los intensos cuestionarios de horas, a los que no responde._

Te atreves a llamarme asqueroso, comadreja¡Me estas hartando!-_Blaise se acerca a Ginny y la zarandea-_¡Vas a hablar¿entendiste?-_ginny lo único que siente es el ardor en sus mejillas y encías, cuando el le propina dos fuertes bofetadas, se prepara para recibir la siguiente..._

¡Blaise! Serán muchas cosas, pero no hay motivo para pegarle a una mujer sea lo que sea, pensé que tenías clase -_Malfoy solo ha elevado un poco el timbre de su voz._

Lo se, lo se –_dice Blaise Exasperado_- pero si vamos a estar así durante días...

Unos pasos lejanos se acercan poco a poco

¿Aun no han conseguido hacerle hablar?-_Pansy se cruza de brazos, y Malfoy ni siquiera la mira._

No -_dice Blaise fastidiado_

Yo conozco un método muy efectivo.

Si te refieres a una poción -_dice Malfoy..._

No, algo mucho mejor-_dice Pansy_-¿Qué tal si tu novio sufriera un terrible accidente pobretona?

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Recuerda eso y otra lagrima escurre por su barbilla, todo por su culpa, las personas a las que quiere, sufrirán y todo por su culpa, las horas transcurren y todos los planes se le están acabando, esta noche hará más frío, piensa en eso, cuando ve a Malfoy acercarse de entre las sombras, sus ojos centellean en la oscuridad gracias a la vela que lleva en su mano, esta perfectamente vestido, un pantalón negro, una chaqueta, oye sus pasos como en la noche de la opera retumbando con ecos y su andar elegante, se mira a si misma, se encuentra en un pésimo estado y también puede sentir lo inflamado de sus mejillas, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, logra recuperar su postura antes de que el llegue hasta ella.

¿Malfoy, has venido al interrogatorio nocturno?

Aunque no lo creas, tengo muchos mejores métodos de convicción que golpes-_Ginny alza la vista, Draco y su rostro totalmente blanco e impasible sube una mano y toca su mandíbula inflamada, la pelirroja mueve su cara hacia otro lado en un movimiento reflejo_ –Weasley podrías salir de esto, si hablas...

Podré ser muchas cosas Malfoy, pero jamás una traidora, si es ese tu don de convicción no funciona conmigo, se muy bien que no me dejarías salir de aquí si no estoy muerta.

Pues tienes razón Weasley, al menos tus facultades mentales están completas –_su tono arrogante vuelve a ser el de siempre, hace aparecer algo muy parecido a un pan-_ toma come esto –_Ginny cierra la boca_- No esta envenenado –_le dice Draco_- ni tiene alguna poción -_la pelirroja bufa irónicamente_- No voy a estar rogándote Weasley, te lo dejaré aquí, es tu decisión si lo comes o no. Se aleja y con el la luz de la vela.

Espera... –_dice ginny mirándolo_- eres el único que no me acorrala a preguntas ¿Por qué?-_su voz suena tan cansada y escupe un poco de sangre al hablar, el vuelve y contesta_.

Es simple, los altos mandatarios nunca andan cuestionando a los presos .

Interrumpe su respuesta ha notado sangre en los labios de la Gryffindor, Ginny lo ve acercarse a ella de nuevo, Draco ha tomado un pedazo de tela de debajo de su camisa y con sumo cuidado le limpia la boca y la barbilla, ginny tiene una oportunidad de mirar más sus facciones, en silencio, con el jugueteo de la llama amarilla sobre sus ojos, blanco, frió, impasible y arrogante.

Le odia y lo siente en sus venas con cada latido de su corazón, pero hay un escalofrió que la recorre cuando le toca, o ¿es que será de nuevo el traicionero viento de las hendiduras?

No piensa tanto en esta pregunta y sin pensarlo vuelve a dirigirse a Malfoy

¿Pero si pueden bajar a darles de comer a los presos? -_su voz tiene un leve timbre de ironía, pero Draco no responde._

_Se quita la chaqueta y se la pone sobre los hombros a Ginny_.

Esta noche hará frío Ginevra...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, en lo personal, la parte en la que hablan en las mazmorras es mi preferida, ustedes dirán cual es la suya, jeje Ahora contestación a reviews!

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** en contestación a tú pregunta, ginny es una gryffindor por lo tanto es fuerte y valiente, por eso hasta ahora ha podido resistir a su encantos, aunque creo que en este capitulo sus fuerzas se están desmoronando un poco, jeje.

**Abin:** Si no hay problema, róbate la frase las veces que quieras, es que estaba escribiendo y no se como pero salió de la nada, a mí también me gusta,

**Vanshie:** muchas gracias por haber leído desde antes, ya ves es que como puse en el capitulo tres, tenía instalada la opción de no dejar que autores anónimos me dejaran reviews, pero ya la quite,.

**Y a anzu** muchas gracias, me halagas y espero que este capitulo te guste.


	5. Mortis tacti

Hola a todos! Por fin les traigo el capitulo cinco, perdon por la demora, es que la escuela me absorbe el tiempo, pero aquí esta con mucho cariño para ustedes, contestación a reviews abajo

**CAPITULO 5**

**"MORTIS TACTI"**

Lucius Malfoy camina por una habitación de la mansión de Blaise, los pasados años en Azkaban han creado una expresión casi lunática en su rostro, camina lento y ansioso, tocandose las manos, la puerta se abre

¿Padre, querías verme?

Lucius se da media vuelta y mira su hijo con severidad como siempre lo ha hecho

Draco, me he enterado que han capturado por fin a la Weasley.

Así es

Aunque realmente me decepciona, me entere que fue Pansy quien tomo la iniciativa

_Draco no se intimida, los años han pasado y ahora puede enfrentarse a él mirándole a los ojos y deja que su padre siga hablando_- pasó una semana y tú no habías hecho nada...-_Lucius mira hacia la ventana_- acabo de bajar a las mazmorras y he visto tú abrigo encima de los hombros de esa y...

Si se muere de hipotermia no podremos sacarle nada –_dice Draco interrumpiendo a su padre._

Tienes razón Draco _-Lucius voltea a verlo_- y ya que no han logrado sacarle información a la buena, lo haremos a la mala y cuando hayamos terminado, tendrás asuntos mas importantes que atender, irás a Albania

¿Albania? –_Draco lo mira interrogante pero inmediatamente responde-_ Esta bien ire, con tú permiso –_Sale de la habitación_

Prueba con veritaserum si eso no funciona unas maldiciones serán efectivas

Sí

No dañes sus poderes serán de gran utilidad para... el hechizo

Draco retorna a la habitación y mira a su padre quien se encuentra frente al escritorio leyendo un pergamino

Hechizo¿qué hechizo?

Las dos miradas frías como el hielo de padre e hijo se encuentran, ninguna revela lo que hay detrás de ella, pero se desafían como siempre lo han hecho

Draco haces demasiadas preguntas

¿Qué hechizo? –_repite secamente_

Mortis tacti –_Dice Lucius con una media sonrisa despectiva y malvada_

Draco da unos pasos hacia la salida, se detiene y vuelve a caminar cerrando la puerta tras él mientras murmura –Buenas noches Padre- oye el ruido de la puerta y camina por los pasillos de madera, se pasa una mano por la cabeza. Mortis tacti la maldición más cruel de todas, la maldición más horrible de todas.

* * *

¿Y mientras? -_interrumpe Ron_- Mientras ese maldito bastardo hijo de... ese Malfoy tiene a mi hermana, juró que lo mataré, juró que le haré trizas-_Todos le miran mientras hace pedazitos una hoja de periodico._

Calmate Ron -_dice Harry poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro_-Rescataremos a ginny

Si la rescataremos –_todos voltean a la puerta de donde proviene la voz, en ella se encuentra Matt, obviamente furioso mirándolos- porque yo voy a ir también._

Matt cariño –_interrumpe la Sra. Weasley- pero tú._

Si lo se, soy un muggle, pero tengo todo el derecho de ir por mi esposa –_dice apretando el puño_

Matt estoy segura que harías cualquier cosa por ginny, pero ellos son mucho más fuertes y estas en gran desventaja frente a ellos, lo siento pero no puedes ir –_dice Hermione con la mirada decidida- _ademas estoy segura que ginny nunca no los perdonaría, ella te pediría que te quedaras, se razonable.

¡Razonable!-_Matt se ha ido de la habitación, mientras en Grimauld Place todos los habitantes se quedan callados, mirándose._

* * *

Tras el segundo Crucio Ginny se siente desfallecer, ha comido poco y Blaise Zabinni sigue lanzándole hechizos y gritos en su oreja, todo le duele y sin embargo no ha cedido ni un centímetro, ni ha dicho una palabra, el tercer crucio hace su aparición de parte de Pansy Parkinson

Créeme pobretona, si pudiera lanzarte 100, lo haría pero por lo mientras lo dejaremos así, no podemos dañarte demasiado es una lastima

Casi no puede ver nada, apenas si distingue las siluetas, huele el perfume irritante de Pansy cerca de ella y le susurra –Cuando cedas, no quedará nada más de ti y de tus estúpidos amigos pero no te dejaremos morir hasta que hables- sin pensarlo con una de sus manos y haciendo gran esfuerzo debido a la magia que la sujeta aprieta el cuello de Parkinson, oye sus quejidos y también siente que las cuerdas mágicas la amarran más fuerte..

Calmada fierecilla! –_dice Blaise_

¡Es..tu..pi..da!_Pansy Parkinson apenas si puede hablar tratando de tomar aire al mismo tiempo cuando se va abalanzar sobre ella unos pasos la interrumpen, Ginny puede reconocerlos es Malfoy, pero también alguien le acompaña, de entre las sombras los ve es Draco y su padre, la furia crece dentro de ella y si las miradas mataran esta lo fulminaria al instante._

Blaise y Pansy afuera, los veo en el salón en unos minutos.

Ve salir a sus dos atacantes y oye como la puerta se cierra 

Veo que los crucios no funcionan contigo y no puedo desperdiciar mas mi tiempo –_Lucius Malfoy se acerca a ella-_ Pasaremos directo al grano Weasley dejaré que te recuperes hoy y mañana nos ayudaras con un pequeño hechizo, sere muy compasivo contigo, harás el hechizo por nosotros y te dejaremos ir

Eso no es cierto

Tu familia siempre me desafio, y mirá a tú padre, termino muerto y con los ojos vacios –_Lucius Malfoy sujeta su barbilla con fuerza y le mira_ -así no quieres terminar ¿verdad Weasley? solo haz lo que te indiquemos mañana_- le suelta bruscamente y se dirige a la salida._

El tiempo trancurre y tiene una corazonada terrible, el hechizo para que, que es lo que quieren, sigue tratando de safarse de sus amarras y no se rinde, nunca lo ha hecho y no empezara ahora, recuerda a su profesor de encantamientos diciéndole que tenía un don, un don que si quisiera podría usarlo, La telequinesis, el poder de mover las cosas con la mente, aquello le llega como un recuerdo fugaz en su memoria, mira no muy lejos de ella una piedra afilada, cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarse intensamente,debido a la debilidad que la acompaña no puede lograrlo al principio pero después de varios intentos se descubre a si misma moviendo la piedra de un lado a otro cortando las amarras, también usa su mente para controlar la magia que la ata, oye de nuevo los pasos, pero ahora solo es una persona, pierde la concentración y la piedra cae con un golpe seco sobre el piso.

Draco entra a la estancia, todavía no ha oscurecido por completo, y la tenue luz se refleja en su cabello.

Ginevra... –_El camina lento hacia ella observándola, mirando todo lo que la rodea, sus ojos se detienen en la piedra a su lado y en las amarras, Ginny inconscientemente mira hacia otro lado_- Podrías explicarme que hace esto aquí? –_Draco esta ahora junto a ella agachado levantando la piedra-_ ¿Planebas escapar¿nunca te rindes? Yo diría que no vienes de la misma familia, todos los Weasley son unos

¿Unos que? –_le interrumpe Ginny_- No te atrevas a insultar a mi familia

No planeaba hacerlo Weasley –_Draco se mueve y se sienta al lado de Ginny mirando hacia al frente.-_ Creo que has tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en el hechizo...¿ alguna pregunta?

Ginny gira la cabeza, sus mechones rojos le caen sobre la frente, tiene miedo pero eso nunca se lo demostrara a él, cree que es hora de dejar las ironias a un lado y le pregunta sin vacilar.

¿Cuál es?

Draco sigue mirando al frente impasible, después de unos momentos abre los labios

Mortis tacti

Un escalofrío recorre la piel de Ginny, no se acuerda de ese hechizo pero el nombre no le inspira confianza alguna y tampoco quiere volver a preguntar el temblor de su voz se notaría demasiado pero Draco se apresura y continua

Es magia negra muy antigua, solo puede ser realizado por una persona muy poderosa y solo puede ser usado por la misma –_Draco calla y mira a ginny quien siente que tendrá que preguntar ahora pues ya no le queda tiempo._

¿Qué más? –sin _quererlo su voz suena vulnerable pero sigue mirándolo valiente._

Oye la respiración de Draco tornándose más profunda, el vaho sale de su boca cuando habla

Es una maldición, quien la tenga será como la muerte misma, a quien quiera que toque o cualquiera que quiera tocarle, ya sea un cabello, un roce, los labios, caerá muerto y es permanente.

Ginny comprende poco a poco el significado de las palabras, el escalofrío se vuelve más grande y pronto se convierte en temblor, siente la presencia de Draco a su lado.

Quieren que la tenga para que mate a todos¡a todos los que quiero no es así! –_su voz ha subido de volumen con cada letra-_ ¡Y así ustedes no tendrán que hacer el trabajo sucio!

Así es

¡Pero si ustedes me obligan hacerlo, no tocare a nadie, no lo haré!

Y vivirás sola por el resto de tus días sin poder siquiera tocar un insecto o una flor –_Dice Draco mirando de nuevo hacia el frente._

Ginny cae en la cuenta de repente

Espera ¿Por qué me lo dices? Si lo hacían para que los matara a todos se supone no debía saberlo.

Draco voltea y la mira, en sus ojos ha aparecido un leve destello

Eres inteligente Ginevra.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón si tengo un problemilla con el latin de la maldición y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es para uds.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17**: de antemano gracias por tu review, Parkinson no es mas tonta porque simplemente no practica? jaja esta parte me dio mucha risa, tienes toda larazón, y es cierto Draco es tan condenadamente encantador y por eso me encanta a mí tambien.

**Lady Laura Malfoy:** Hey! gracias por leer y tambien a mí me cae mal Blaise es un tonto total.

y muchas gracias a **Abin** por su review, tan fiel como siempre.


	6. Desapariciones

Hola a todos, en primera quiero disculparme por la tardanza, me fui de vacaciones y aunque quise escribir mientras estaba alla no pude, también la escuela y los examenes han hecho de las suyas, me dio un bloqueo terrible, pero ahora por fin mi musa ha llegado y me ha dado inspiración, esperando a todos que les guste el capitulo.

Reviews abajo.

CAPITULO 6

"DESAPARICIONES"

La frase que ha salido de sus labios, hace que ginny se pierda en un sinnúmero de posibilidades.

Entonces...pero tú...

El hechizo será mañana al anochecer _...-la interrumpe rapidamente_- Tienes que descansar –_la voz de él ha cambiado no es el mismo de hace segundos y no le entiende._

El silencio se ha apoderado de los dos, envolviéndolos , no hay sonidos, solo aquel que hace el viento al pasar por entre las rocas. Las preguntas que quisieran salir de su mente las calla, encerrándolas en su boca y le sigue el juego

Descansar –_dice irónica_- para que mañana sea un arma asesina... No voy a descansar.

Draco se alza de hombros.

Era solo una sugerencia

Ginny cierra los ojos, levanta su cabeza y respira profundamente, luego casi en susurro habla

Huele a Inglaterra –_dice para sí_.

Voltea y le mira, los ojos de Draco están clavados en ella mirándola profundamente pero sin mostrar alguna emoción. Él se levanta rápidamente y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta.

No intentes nada, lo sabre –_sigue caminando, se detiene y sin mirar atrás vuelve hablar _- Sí... huele a Inglaterra –_la puerta se cierra y Draco desaparece._

Las horas transcurren lenta y rápidamente sería difícil describirlo, entre segundos y minutos llega la mañana, la tarde y pronto va anochecer, el esfuerzo tan grande ha agotado su mente y se siente apunto de desfallecer, por fin ha logrado safarse de sus amarras y de la magia que la sujeta, se levanta y empieza recorrer sigilosamente la mazmorra en busca de una puerta que no sea la principal, la desesperación le hace jugar malas pasadas y a cualquier ruido reacciona temerosa, la estancia es grande y la luz se le esta acabando se acerca al rincón palpando con las manos cuando todo su cuerpo choca contra un muro invisible, su cabeza le da vueltas y se aferra a él para no caer, tienta con las manos realmente aquello es invisible busca en todos los lugares y encuentra un cerrojo también invisible, tira de el, alcanza a ver unas escaleras subterráneas que se pierden en la oscuridad, oye pasos lejanos que se acercan, son pasos rapidos, no lo piensa más y da un paso hacia adentro, la puerta se cierra y queda en completa oscuridad.

* * *

Es la hora –_dice Lucius Malfoy-_ Blaise, Pansy bajen por ella, utilizen un Desmaius.

¿Lucius no vas a avisarle a Draco?

¡Blaise te he dado una orden! Draco llegara en un momento

Aquellos dos obedecen sus ordenes, todo esta preparado, un enorme caldero, la piedra y todos los ingredientes necesarios, venenos, huesos de muertos, todo lo necesario para el terrible hechizo tacti mortis.

La maldad ha vuelto loco a Lucius , espera con ansias el momento, repasando la lista una y otra vez.

La puerta se abre con un golpe seco

Lucius, La Weasley no esta¡Ha escapado!

El baston ha caído de sus manos y sale corriendo hacia las mazmorras

¡Cómo la dejarón escapar¡Son unos estupidos! Ordene que la cuidaran!

No lo se Lucius, no lo sé, no tiene varita y estaba atada con magia

¡Callate Blaise!

Entran a las mazmorras, no hay nada, solo las amarras cortadas y un pequeño trozo de camisa tirado en el suelo.

¿Dónde esta la Weasley¡Maldita sea!

Comadreja! Sal ya comadreja!

Tu también callate Pansy es obvio que ya no esta aquí¡EMPIEZEN A BUSCAR¡–_Lucius grita a todo pulmón y sus ojos están desorbitados, busca rapidamente y se dirige a la pared invisible. El cerrojo está abierto._

¡QUIEN DIABLOS ABRIÓ EL CERROJO! –_Lucius comienza a bajar las escaleras rapidamente seguido de Blaise._

* * *

Ginny oye ecos de voces a lo lejos, sigue bajando y se pregunta a donde llegara aquello, oye un zumbido continuo, golpes leves e insistentes ya cuando ha bajado más se da cuenta de que aquellos es agua, agua que corre, un río peligroso que atraviesa por debajo de la vieja mansión, la luz de la luna se cuela por la entrada de aquello y Ginny solo distingue las crestas de las turbulentas aguas, busca en la orilla y no hay nada.

Los ecos se vuelven más fuertes a cada segundo, los gritos hacen que ella tiemble más, toma una decisión, voltea hacia atrás una vez más y se lanza hacia las negras aguas, se zambulle en aquello abandonada a su suerte, mojada hasta el ultimo cabello rojo, se le congela el pecho y la piel, la corriente la arrastra hacia alguna dirección desconocida, trata de tomar aire saliendo de vez en cuando y en momentos las aguas la cubren por completo, sus piernas empiezan a cansarse, el agotamiento anterior empieza hacer estragos en su cuerpo, patalea con brazos y con toda la fuerza que le queda, la corriente la arrastra más y más fuerte, ya esta lejos, esta lejos de su prisión, puede ver la luna menguante y las estrellas y el sonido golpeando sus oídos, toma aire de nuevo y el agua la sumerge , piensa en una ultima plegaria, abre los ojos solo hay negro y hay frío.

* * *

Lucius aquí no hay nada

¡YA SE QUE AQUÍ NO HAY NADA IMBECIL!

Tal vez se ha arrojado al río

Entonces es más estupida de lo que creía –_dice Lucius mas calmado, escupe hacía las aguas-_ Vamos tenemos que ver si ha salido por el lado occidental.

Draco camina por el pasillo camino a las mazmorras, cuando ve a Pansy salir de ella.

Parkinson ¿Dónde esta Lucius?

¿Dónde andabas¡toda la mansión esta buscándola! –_Pansy señala a Draco con un dedo_- Tú Padre va a matarte, te pidió que la vigilaras!

No me grites Parkinson¿De que estas hablando?

De que la comadreja se ha escapado, la muy idiota ahora si tiene la muerte segura.

Draco ha apartado a Pansy de un empujón y entra a las mazmorras, busca con la mirada gris y sale empujando de nuevo a Pansy.

Oye fijate!

El cabello rubio de Draco se pierde en medio de los oscuros pasillos hacia el lado occidental de la mansión.

**Notas de la autora**

Se queel capitulo no es muy largopero para el proximoespero que lo sea más, Ahora contestación a reviews!

**Brenda:** (perita) muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews a cada capitulo, creeme que de veras me alienta el que me apoyes tanto en esta historia y en todo lo que escribo , que me des ideas pero sobre todo tu amistad tan sincera y que aprecio mucho, espero en serió que te guste el capitulo pues va dedicado a tí y perdon por tardar tanto jeje.

**Abin**: Gracias por tu apoyo también, y espero que te quiten el castigo para que puedas leer pronto este capitulo.

Y gracias a **Anzu**


	7. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, ahora que he vuelto a leer el capitulo 6 me dí cuenta que me faltaron bastantes cosas, no hay excusas para explicarme, en el capitulo anterior me falto más reflejo en los personajes, fue muy corto, así que trate de reponerlo con este capitulo, donde creo hay más intensidad Y también hay más Draco-Ginny.

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿POR QUÉ?**

Tenemos pistas! –_Grita bill_- Creemos saber donde esta, nuestro contacto nos ha informado.

¿Dónde¡donde Bill –_La señora weasley aprieta fuertemente su paño de cocina y el brazo de su hijo._

Alrededor de la mesa De grimmauld Place todos se quedan expectantes

¡Di donde! –_el grito desesperado de Matt, hace que todos peguen un brinco_.

En la mansión Blaise –_habla por fin Bill_

Esta bien vamos hacia allá –_Matt camina hacia el perchero, toma su abrigo y empieza a abrir los cerrojos._

Todos se miran y en el rostro de Hermione tanto como de Luna ha aparecido una expresión mezclada de tristeza y lastima, todos saben que de ese lugar ningún prisionero ha salido con vida.

¿Qué están esperando? –_vuelve hablar Matt, mirándolos ansioso_.

Tiene razón –_Ron les habla con la barbilla en alto_- ¿qué estamos esperando?

Debe estar muerta, siente el calor recorriendo su espalda, se siente extremadamente comoda no quiere despertar, no quiere abrir los ojos, le da miedo lo que pueda hallar cuando lo haga y sin embargo los abre como una verdad inevitable.

Pero aquello no es el agua, ni es el cielo, es solamente luz anaranjada que ilumina la pared de roca, el fuego lanza hispas y la hace voltearse totalmente anonada, sus ojos estan totalmente abiertos y no pueden contener una lagrima al recordar aquélla oscuridad y aquel frío, pero no esta muerta, el aire entra a sus pulmones, y esta viva, aquello no es un sueño, esta viva.

Lentamente apoya el cuerpo en sus manos y se da cuenta que sus ropas están secas, camina con dificultad, su pierna derecha tiene un moretón enorme y asume que una roca debio golpearle en el río.

Se detiene y la pregunta le llega a la mente ¿por qué esta viva, en ese momento debería estar en el fondo siendo arrastrada por las grandes corrientes, debería estar muerta...Pero no...

Y sabe que aquello no es producto de la casualidad o de un milagro, su cuerpo no pudo salir de aquel cauce por si solo, es imposible alguien, tuvo que hacerlo por ella y los nombres le llegan a la mente; Matt, Ron, Charlie, George, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Matt, busca con la mirada pero esta sola, en una cueva de cuatro metros de ancho, se deja caer apoyando la espalda en la roca, el cansancio disipa todo intento de pensar en quien y en como y en los riesgos que corre quedándose dormida otra vez.

Un ruído exterior la hace sobresaltarse, despierta somnolienta, el fuego que se extingue lentamente le saluda, el ruído se hace cada vez más fuerte, sin pensarlo se esconde en un rincón cerca de la entrada que le cubre perfectamente.

Una figura alta entra a la cueva y logra ver en el lado superior de su brazo la marca tenebrosa, el instinto de supervivencia sale a relucir y en un segundo esta derrumbando a su enemigo, que se da contra las rocas

Maldita sea weasley –_la voz de Draco retumba en la cueva_

¡No te atrevas! –_Ginny lo tiene completamente inmovilizado, le hace una tuerca con sus brazos, y le quita la varita del pantalón_- no te muevas ni un milimetro.

Draco la desobedece y Ginny no entiende como pero él ahora esta encima de ella, las rocas se le entierran en la espalda y en la cabeza, Draco la sujeta con ambas manosy no es nada reconfortante.

Sus respiraciones son agitadas, y ginny puede sentir el aliento de Draco encima de su nariz

Yo no sigo ordenes Weasley

Desmaius! –_La chica intenta lanzar un hechizo pero de la varita, solo han salido chispas_- Desmaius

Impresionante Weasley, verdaderamente impresionante –_Draco se burla de ella con su tono sarcástico-_ Pero te he vuelto a ganar.

A mi nadie me gana. –_Y esta vez le clava con todas sus fuerzas la varita en las costillas._

Draco cierrra los ojos durante unos segundos, pero no demuestra dolor, vuelve abrirlos y ginny siente como Draco la traspasa con su mirada y la aprieta más contra sí, ahora ha quedado totalmente inmóvil y lo único que se le ocurre es seguir hablando.

Si no sigues ordenes ¿qué has estado haciendo todos estos años a la sombra de tu padre?

Draco acerca su cara.

¿Y dime que haces tú a la sombra de todos en tu estupida orden, casada con un muggle?

Yo no estoy a la sombra de nadie en la orden –_dice furiosa_

Siempre lo has estado, desde hogwarts, a la sombra de la sabelotodo, el cara rajada y el tonto de tu hermano.

Y tú siempre has sido un idiota sin opinión propia. –_le espeta rapidamente_,

Estas muy equivocada Weasley –_Dice Malfoy completamente frío, como si todo aquello tan solo fuera un partido de quidditch._

Pues no hay nada que me demuestre lo contrario.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo y Ginny recuerda la conversación que tuvieron en las mazmorras, su respiración se ha hecho aun más agitada debido a la discusión, el cuerpo de draco la apresa suavemente, y su boca se ha movido hasta la oreja de ginny

Ustedes los Gryffindors... tienen una muy extraña manera de mostrar su gratitud -le susurra arrastrando las palabras.

Un escalofrío envuelve el cuerpo de ginny, al escuchar las ultimas palabras, y al sentir los mechones de cabello rubio resbalando por su mejilla.

Lo mira con la boca entreabierta, intentando descifrarle y lo unico que alcanza a salir de sus labios es

¿Por qué?

Draco no contesta, su boca se ha alejado de la oreja de Ginny, pero sus mejillas se rozan como queriendo y no, como si quisieran repelerse y acercarse, es una sensación extraña.

¿Por qué? –_repite ella en un murmullo de anhelante comprensión._

Draco sigue sin contestar, y la suelta completamente

¿Por qué has hecho...?

Shhhh... -_El dedo indice de Malfoy le cubre la boca_- No hagas ruido Weasley, alguien se acerca.

DRACO¿DONDE ESTAS?

Los dos miran hacia la entrada de la cueva, Ginny tiembla ante la posible idea de ser apresada de nuevo, quisiera hacerse fuerte, pero simplemente no puede. Se percata de que el slytherin se ha dado cuenta de ello porque la levanta y la lleva casi arrastrando al rincón, la imagen de Matt ha aparecido en un rincón de su mente, y se aparta del slytherin moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

¿Draco? -Las voces exteriores siguen llegando

Le mira una ultima vez, con esos ojos grises y le susurra.

Hablaremos de tú gratitud más tarde Ginevra.

**Notas de la autora**

Espero que les haya gustado, en serio como me encanta imaginármelos hablando, tal vez haya algunas dudas en cuanto al capitulo, así que ya saben felicitaciones, tomatazos, lo que sea es bien recibido en un review que me hacen muy felices.

Los quiero

**Brenda:** De nuevo gracias por tu review, tienes razón el capitulo pasado no hubo romance, pero es que tenía que explicar como ella sale de aquel lugar, por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! ya sabes no se te olvide mi review jeje

**MBlack:** Me gusta que te emocione mi fic ¿si draco va a rescatar a Ginny de las aguas? Pues creo que aquí tienes tu respuesta en una y muy sutil forma. espero que te guste el cap.

**A-grench:** No te preocupes, me da gusto que todavia le sigas el hilo a mi historia, gracias por tu review.

**Zoe-Simitis:** gracias por tu review


	8. Un favor a cambio de otro

Por fin he actualizado, no se porque fanfiction me bajo el texto tres parrafos, pero en fin aquì estoy con el cap 8 que espero sea de su agrado 

CAPITULO 8

"UN FAVOR A CAMBIO DE OTRO"

El se separa despacio sin hacer ruido y esta a punto de salir de la cueva. Las voces siguen llegando del exterior, los dos se notan nerviosos y sus cuerpos tiemblan ligeramente aunque el de Draco no tanto.

Espera...-la suave voz de Ginny retumba en los oídos de Malfoy que se detiene.

No hay tiempo – murmura él impaciente.

No, no es nada...- niega con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de comprender que es lo que iba hacer ¿qué iba a decirle?.

No se te ocurra salir si es que quieres vivir, en estos terrenos hay demasiadas trampas para incautos, así que por.. primera.. vez.. obedece.. ordenes... de tus superiores.

Draco sonrié con ironia cuando ginny aprieta los puños incapaz de reclamarle como quisiera pues de ello depende su vida, su cara es de impotencia y el rubio casi juraría que la pelirroja desearia soltarle todo el repertorio de palabrotas que sabe.

DRACO¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Lamentándose no poder observar la divertida escena una ves más, sale dejando a Ginny colerica.

* * *

¿Dónde estuviste?

En los terrenos, buscando.

No Draco no me refiero a hoy –Lucius Malfoy revuelve su escritorio hablándole a su hijo sin mirarle.

¿A que te refieres?

A la noche de antier cuando la pobretona se escapo.

Buscando, como todos los demas. –repite Draco aburrido

Lucius ha alzado la cara y mira a su hijo a los ojos, de pronto cambia de tema.

¿Sabías que Colagusano nos ha traicionado con el ministerio? –la expresión en sus ojos es extraña- Si no me sorprende lo hizo una vez en el pasado, que lastima que nuestro señor no lo haya matado antes –juguetea con la llama de la vela- Odio a los traidores ¿Lo sabes Draco?

Como olvidarlo, lo repites siempre –dice Draco impasible y despectivo.

Siempre hay que dejar claras las cosas –Lucius se acerca a Draco y le aprieta el hombro siseándole muy claramente –Así evitamos confusiones.

Sale de la habitación, dejando a Draco callado y pensativo. Una voz estridente lo hace despertar de sus cavilaciones.

¡Draco has regresado! –Pansy Parkinson lo abraza con notable animo

Malfoy le detiene las manos con disgusto, no quiere hablar con nadie en esos momentos y menos con ella.

¿Te fue mal de cacería? –se abre la puerta y Blaise entra con aire de cansancio – A Zabbini también.

Lo más probable es que ya este flotando muerta en algún riachuelo –habla Zabinni- que es como deberían de estar todos los traidores a la sangre. Por cierto una querida amiga ha venido a visitarnos

¿Bellatrix esta aquí? –interrumpe Draco

Sí –contesta Pansy de buen humor- Llegó ayer, ella misma quiere encontrarla, vengarse por lo de Rodolphus.

Interesante –contesta el rubio- Aunque de nada nos sirve ya.

Claro que sí! –Blaise ha saltado de su asiento- esta mañana encontró a ciertas personas y a un sangre sucia cerca de la propiedad, los demás escaparón, pero el maldito muggle no.

Oí que alguien pronunciaba mi nombre? –Bellatrix ha entrado caminando despacio, mucho más repuesta desde que salió de azkaban, los asesinatos le han devuelto el brillo malvado a sus ojos –Draco querido¿has sabido las buenas nuevas?

No del todo Bellatrix.

Preparate¿Adivina a quien atrape hoy deambulando cerca de la mansión?

¿A quien? –dice Draco siguiéndole el juego.

¡A un sangre sucia! con el veritaserum nos dijo su nombre Matt Mcleen... creo, horrible nombre por cierto, querido esposo de nuestra ex -prisionera sino esta muerta seguro que la noticia de lo que le ha pasado a su marido la hace regresar, me encanta utilizar el crucio con los muggles gritan más que cualquiera.

* * *

Lo perdimos ¡Maldita sea! Nunca debimos dejar que nos acompañara.

Es un terco de lo peor –dice Fred.

O era –contesta George

No hablen de esa manera, tenemos que entrar ahí a como de lugar, este sitio esta muy encantado, hay hechizos por todas partes –Hermione habla nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

* * *

La cuarta noche en la cueva ha llegado, ha intentado salir pero es imposible Draco no se equivocaba al decir que el tereno estaba hechizado, hasta las flores parecen reconocer a cualquiera que no perteneciera a la mansión lanzado somníferos por los tallos, así que estaba prisionera, mucho mejor que antes pero aun prisionera.

Oyó pasos se interno en la cueva y reconocio la fragancia que desprende el cuerpo de Draco acercándose poco a poco, cuando oye que el murmura;

Lumus

La luz de la varita la ilumina y la cara de Draco se divisa clara entre la oscuridad, sin embargo el habla a prisa y en voz baja.

Malas noticias para ti Weasley -No oye respuesta de ella por lo que continua- han capturado a tu sangre-sucia.

De los labios de Ginny un grito ahogado se esfuerza por salir

Shhh no hagas ruído ... –Draco mueve la cabeza ligeramente, como si temiera que alguien les escuchara.

Ginny que aun no ha captado completamente vuelve a preguntarle

¿Qué has dicho?

Malfoy toma la cara de Ginny entre sus manos, impaciente

Han c a p t u r a d o a t ú m a r i d o –dice despacio

No –dice ella en tono de negación- No

Weasley, reacciona.

Ginny deja de moverse, siente las manos de él alrededor de su cara apretándola,piensa rápido en todas las posibilidades, de pronto ha puesto cara de suspicacia y cruza sus brazos, siente como Draco baja sus manos.

¿Cómo se que esta no es una trampa tuya?

No es momento para incertidumbres.

Oh Van a matarlo, van a... –murmura rápido su voz es temblorosa

Weasley oyeme –dice el volviendo alzar sus brazos y controlándola, los dos estan demasiado cerca, las facciones de Draco son tan distingibles aun en la oscuridad a esta distancia- si te salve fue por algo... necesito un favor tuyo ahora tu necesitas uno mío.

Ginny se ha calmado, comprende que justo ahora no puede ponerse histerica, aunque tampoco identifica el sentimiento de decepción lejano que siente muy en el fondo, después de unos segundos en silencio le pregunta.

Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Los ojos grises de él se posan en los marrones de ella.

Quiero que todos los cargos que me han sido impuestos sean eliminados, que mi madre sea liberada de Azkaban, y tú sangre.

¿Mi sangre¿Para qué? –dice Ginny completamente extrañada.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola a todos, ahora sí tarde un poquito más lo siento, pero más que nada espero que les agrade el capitulo, pobre de Matt como ha sufrido , ya saben sus reviews me fascinan, me alegran y me alientan a continuar. La mayoria me pregunto por un beso, un beso. (dejenme pensar :)) no falta mucho, no falta jeje

**Zoe simitis:** Me da mucho gusto que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerlo, como dices y tienes toda la razón , es dificil crear ideas completamente nuevas porque ya no hay o si las hay están demasiado alocadas, pero me alaga lo que me dices, me hubiera gustado escribir el porque de salvarla, bueno si lo escribi pero no completo si te das cuenta hay unos puntos suspensivos por ahí, a lo mejor en el próximo cap se lo digà, a ver que opinas de este.

**A-grench** : Gracias! por tu review, gracias!

**Brenda:** Ah mi pera siempre dándome animos que a veces me hacen falta demasiado jeje, gracias por tu review y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, pero ya sabes con el final de cuatri no pude actualizar más pronto, pero aquí va el octavo, espero te guste. ¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

**Replika:** Oh una nueva lectora y la autora de ¿odio¿amor, me haces muy feliz ya sabes que me encanta tú fic, gracias por todo lo que dices, me gusto eso que dijiste de Draco que no se sabe si es bueno o es malo, me he esforzado para que sea así, que no tenga un perfil definido, me alegra que halla dado la perspectiva correcta y espero que te guste este cap.

Bye y Besos, se cuidan, no se oviden de dejar Reviews! 


	9. Cosas de las que no deberìa hablarse

¡Hola a todos! Tarde dos semanas en pensar que seguiría a continuación, la verdad es que nada me venia a la cabeza, pero por fin pude comenzar después de mucho pensar y más que nada me di cuenta de que quería conversación muy larga entre Ginny y Draco, porque ya es hora, porque ustedes lo pidieron y porque era necesario, como adoro a esta pareja, por cierto fanfiction no me dejo poner las negritas, estas cosas me descomponen.

contestación a reviews, más abajo.

CAPITULO 9

"COSAS DE LAS QUE NO DEBERÌA HABLARSE"

¿Mi sangre¿para que?-dice ginny completamente extrañada.

Primero tendras que prometerme que lo haras –sus ojos grises siguen mirándola imperativamente.

Dime que es.

Di que lo prometes o no habrá trato.

Tengo que saber.

El tiempo se agota –Dice él mirando hacia fuera.

Esta bien, lo prometo –dice ella, con la duda interminable de si estará haciendo lo correcto o no.

Tenemos un trato Weasley.

Ginny asiente con la cabeza, Siente como el por fin ha bajado sus brazos dejándola libre, puede incluso sentir las marcas de los dedos que estaban cortándole la circulación, lleva sus manos a ambos brazos sobandose despacio.

Ahora dime –dice ella, su cara es de seriedad e impaciencia.

Necesito hacer un hechizo.

Eso es obvio –dice ella interrumpiéndolo sarcástica.

No me interrumpas Weasley, ahora compruebo que no te enseñaron modales –dice

Pues ve al grano.

Pues entonces cállate y déjame hablar.

Ginny bufa ligeramente, es obvio que aun sigue existiendo demasiada tensión entre ellos dos, Draco aunque no hace demasiado movimientos, solo dibuja una media sonrisa y empieza a explicar;

Se necesita una considerable cantidad de sangre...tranquila no te secaras –dice al ver la expresión de miedo de ella, y continua hablando aunque parece que le cuesta cierto esfuerzo- necesita ser de una persona buena en general, que jamás haya matado o lanzado alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables por placer, que no haya traicionado, todas aquellas cosas, comprenderás.

Draco se calla y rápidamente con una mano se arremanga la camisa negra que lleva ese día, en su brazo la marca tenebrosa levemente borrosa hace acto de aparición

¿Ves esto? Con ese hechizo lograría borrarse lo suficiente como para pasar los controles mágicos de cualquier país y que me fueran borrados todos los cargos.

¿Quieres que te ayude a huir de la ley? –dice incrédula

No Ginevra, no entiendes¡quiero ser libre! –Es la primera vez que ha subido la voz y Ginny nota que su grito ha sonado increíblemente varonil, su mano ha golpeado la roca, pero así como su la súbita reacción ha hecho aparición, se ha desvanecido, en cuestión de un segundo su voz ha retornado al mismo tono frío e impasible –simplemente quiero irme de Inglaterra y no hablaremos más de ello.

¿Habrá efectos secundarios? –dice ella tratando de no profundizar en lo anterior

¿Para mí o para ti? –dice él cruzando los brazos.

Para los dos –contesta en un tono de seguridad.

Ambos se han quedado en silencio, mirándose, de alguna extraña forma Ginny empieza a entender que Draco Malfoy es más de lo que aparenta.

Si los hay, tú también tendrás que tener de mi sangre.

Ginny forma una mueca extraña.

Créeme no es un placer para mí tampoco –dice el irónico, en respuesta.

Pues en algo estamos de acuerdo. –Ginny se sienta en la roca, mirándolo desde abajo- Entiende que todo esto lo haré por Matt, espero que cumplas tú palabra.

Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Es de madrugada, el fuego que ha creado Malfoy ilumina el centro de la cueva ligeramente, alrededor hay un cuchillo, pergaminos, dos recipientes de vidrio y una poción

Es muy sencillo Ginevra, asì que no te muevas –Draco ha tomado el cuchillo y un recipiente, hace una incisión en el brazo de ella que hace un gesto de dolor, la sangre empieza a escurrir lentamente hasta que en el frasco hay una cantidad suficiente- Ahora tu tienes que hacer lo mismo...- dice mirándola- del lado de la marca.

Ella se ha acercado a él y muy suavemente le ha cortado la piel, el no reacciona simplemente contempla el cabello rojo de Ginny que le cae sobre el rostro, la marca ha tomado un color negro intenso, pero la sangre empieza a escurrir también.

Los dos empiezan a intercambiar sangre en sus respectivas heridas al tiempo que Draco murmura algunas extrañas palabras en latín para que el hechizo sea efectivo.

Con un golpe de varita estas quedan cerradas aunque en el brazo de Ginny se queda grabada una cicatriz de color negro y la marca tenebrosa de Draco simplemente ha empezado ha desaparecer.

¿Estos son los efectos secundarios de los que me hablabas?

Espero que solo sea eso –dice él obviamente agotado, aunque trata de no demostrarlo- Esto es tan irónico... yo recibiendo sangre de una Weasley.

No se te olvide que es más irónico para mí, una auror teniendo sangre de un mortifago –dice ella volteándolo a ver.

La vida da muchas vueltas Ginevra –dice él con voz divertida y contrariada a la vez

Por un momento solo se escucha el chisporrotear de las llamas, Draco cierra los ojos aunque sin quedarse dormido del todo pues aun no confía demasiado en la pelirroja.

Lo único que oye es el canto de los grillos en las inmediaciones del bosque y uno que otro ulular de lechuzas, cuando oye la voz temblorosa de ella que le llama.

¿Malfoy?

Mmmm¿Que quieres Weasley?

Creo que eso no eran todos los efectos secundarios

Abre sus ojos completamente, cuando la ve en el otro lado de la cueva mirando su brazo izquierdo asustada. Se levanta y camina hasta ella.

No me dijiste que me iba a ocurrir esto

¿Qué?

Esto –dice ella enojada enseñándole el hombro.

La marca tenebrosa aunque algo nublosa se ve marcada en su hombro, Draco no habla, se limita a mirar la marca fijamente.

¡Maldición¿Es esto alguno de tus juegos sucios Draco? –El la mira, por primera vez le ha llamado por su nombre- ¡Contéstame!

No –dice él más serio que de costumbre.

Ah no? Entonces dame una explicación!

¡Oyeme Ginevra! no sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

¿No lo sabías¡ahora te has salido con la tuya!

Hicimos un trato –dice impasible- y los efectos van incluidos en él.

Aun no hemos salvado a Matt¡esto podría ser una trampa!

Los dos cada vez están más cerca, sus miradas se desafian y en la expresión de ginny hay furia contenida, cuando ella alza los brazos para empujarlo, el la detiene con una fuerza impresionante, un mechón rubio cae en su frente.

No me conoces siquiera Ginevra, Yo siempre cumplo mis tratos y no te preocupes puedes estar segura que rescataremos a tu... sangre-sucia

No lo llames así y ¡suéltame¡Me estas lastimando!.

Cuando el la suelta se toca la marca conciente del dolor que esta soportando, pero subitamente se le han nublado los ojos, siente como sus piernas no sostienen más su cuerpo, mientras cae hacia atrás, pero los brazos de Draco que la han soltado por unos segundos, la sostienen de nuevo impidiendo su caída.

¿Ginny¡Ginny!

La cicatriz...me arde

Es normal –contesta él reteniéndola en sus brazos, un poco más tranquilo- suele pasar a menudo.

Ósea que no conforme con esto, todavía tengo que desmayarme...maldición.

Por primera vez Draco se ha dado cuenta lo cerca que esta de ella, sus brazos la rodean y ella tiene las manos alrededor de su cuello tratando de no caer al suelo. Es obvio que Ginny esta muy débil

Hey –dice ella casi en un murmullo- me llamaste Ginny- se calla unos instantes tratando de no sentir el sentimiento misterioso que le produce el que él la sostenga tan fuertemente, y la combinación del ardor que siente en su cuerpo aunque en algún lugar de su mente algo le dice que eso no es solo el hechizo... y sin poder resistir un momento más le pregunta - ¿Por qué me salvaste?

¿De que hablas Weasley?

Sus rostros están tan cerca que Draco podría contar las pocas pecas que le quedarón de la niñez, mientras ella siente que esos ojos grises la traspasan pero sin contarle nada y eso le desespera.

Del río, de cuando me estaba ahogando –dice ella triste.

Te dije porque.

¿Hay algo más, que yo deba saber? –dice abandonando todo rastro de cordura en sus pensamientos.

Empiezas a delirar Weasley.

No –dice ella acercando más su rostro al de el , el dolor de la marca empieza a hacer estragos y se siente a punto de desfallecer- Dime¿Hay algo más?

Hay ciertas cosas de las que no debería hablarse –contesta él, tratando de evitar el tema.

Sin pensarlo los ojos castaños de Ginny han ido a parar a esos labios tan delgados y tan fríos, que se han acercado a los de ella por una atracción inexplicable, a unos milímetros todo pensamiento racional los ha abandonado, llevándolos irremediablemente al momento que el destino les tenía preparado, sus corazones laten fuertemente y en el silencio ellos casi pueden oírlos retumbando rápidamente, la situación y el momento se ha esfumado a un rincón muy lejano de su mente, ahora solo existen sus cuerpos implorando, suplicando un poco más de aquello que necesitan, La fuerza de gravedad ha hecho su trabajo y sus labios se rozan inevitablemente, robándose el aliento, como si se les fuera la vida en ello, como nunca debieron de haberlo hecho….

Un grito varonil los hace separarse por instinto

¡GINNY!

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué pasará, eso al menos esta vez lo tengo planeado, jeje¡si vieran que esfuerzo me llevo escribir todo el capitulo! Pero eso sì esta vez es más largo que de costumbre, se lo merecían ¿no creen, ese beso traerá muchas complicaciones ya lo verán, mientras;

¡Contestación a reviews! (ya lo saben pero se los vuelvo a repetir, adoro los reviews )

Replika: tienes razón no es bueno dejar a la gente a la mitad, pero mantiene el suspenso, lo se soy malvada (lo siento) jeje, es cierto el cap 8 fue muy cortito pero espero recompensarlo con este, a mi también me cae bien Matt aunque se interponga tanto. Espero que te guste el cap.

a-grench: gracias por lo que me dices, me alientas mucho, querìas la respuesta y aquì esta, a ver que te parece este cap

Andy-Wm : mala yo, ups… esta bien solo un poquito, pero me da gusto que te tomes el tiempo para leer el fic y que te siga gustando, eso es lo principal.

MBlack: si es cierto pobrecillo, ah espero que te guste este cap, lo de la sangre no lo quise hacer muy feo, porque digo tampoco es un fic de horror, asì que no te preocupes, nuestra ginny esta bien, bueno no del todo bien.

Abin¡ Que bueno que has vuelto! Ya se te extrañaba por aca, espero en serio que te guste este cap.

Zoe-simitis: hola, aquí esta la respuesta, se que a veces me tardo en actualizar, pero es que a veces me bloqueo y ya no se como seguir, en fin ¿las razones que tenia Draco para salvarla, de hecho de tu review saque la pregunta del final ¿Hay algo más? Sentí que le quedaría muy bien, ya ves me inspiraste, espero en serio que te guste este cap. Y claro que si, con gusto leo tu fic ahora que lo termines tu nada más dime cual es :).

Joy Evans: Hola, una nueva lectora me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic en serio, gracias aquí traigo el 9 dime que te parece.

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews en serio me alegran el dìa cuando entro a mi correo y los veo se me hace una sonrisota en la cara (es en serio sin exagerar), asì que no se les olvide opinar sobre este, si les gusto, si no les gusto, si querìan màs beso jeje, lo que sea es recibido.

Bye y muchos besos


	10. Cuando la soledad llega

Les debo una disculpa, muy sincera y muy grande a todos mis lectores que seguían y espero sigan este fic, agradecerle todos su reviews y pedirles que por favor me disculpen de todo corazón.

Lo se, lo se, desde mayo 16 que no actualizo, y no hay justificaciones que puedan compensar el tiempo perdido, en fin, hubo momentos en que llegue a pensar en abandonar el fic, porque bueno sentimentalmente hablando mis manos no estaban como para escribir, ha sido una epoca de muchos cambios en mi vida, elegir carrera, cambio de casa etc…

Para quienes no lo sepan yo soy H/Hr, claro que me encanta el D/G, pero luego salio una entrevista de la que ya no comentare nada más y mi corazón de shipper quedo hecho pedazos, aunque quiero decir que siempre y por siempre seré H/Hr. Habra unas cuantas menciones de esta pareja, en este fic, pero ya saben que la historia se basa en el d/g. Solo por aclarar respeto a todos los shippers, de cualquier tipo o clase, y me agrada mucho compartir con ustedes fanfics y comentarios, así que aquí estoy de nuevo, de vuelta, ya repuesta y con los animos acerca del D/G más altos que nunca.

Así que por fin aquí esta, la continuación de no debo amarte, capitulo 10 (ah que bien se siente volver a las andadas jeje) ya saben contestación a reviews más abajo.

Un miniresumen; en el cap pasado Draco y Ginny por fin se besan, pero un grito les interrumpe, hay que recordar que Ginny esta casada con Matt y hace un trato con Draco para poder salvarlo a cambio de sangre y unos cuantos favores, pero ella se queda con la marca tenebrosa. Para más información ver cap 8 y 9.

**CAPITULO 10**

**"Cuando la soledad llega"**

Como de una ensoñación la pelirroja ha despertado, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha pero enseguida la quita, lanzado un grito ahogado.

-Es Matt!

-No, no puede ser, nadie saldría solo de ahí –Draco se da cuenta que Ginny cruza los brazos- excepto tú claro, dice con desprecio- ¡maldita sea! –murmura y con un movimiento de varita apaga el fuego que ardía tan acogedoramente.

-Es Matt y yo... yo me he besado co..con –Ginny habla para si misma, mientras la angustia la carcome por dentro.

-No necesitas recordármelo

-Pues te recuerdo que tú también me besaste.

-¿Y quien saco el tema a discusión¿Quién fue la que empezó? –dice él totalmente frío y pendiente hacia la salida de la cueva, previniendo la entrada de cualquier atacante.

-¡quería saber porque me salvaste!- Ginny habla en un murmullo pero definitivamente enojada.

-Te salve la vida, no deberías quejarte.

-¡No me estoy quejando! –dice ella con los puños sumamente apretados.

-No volveremos hablar más de esto ¿de acuerdo?

En el rostro de Ginny, no puede evitar formarse una mueca que no sabría describirse del todo, es una expresión de tristeza, mezclada con impotencia y desesperación, desesperación de no saber porque le tiene que ocurrir esto y lo que es peor con Draco Malfoy.

¡GINNY!

Súbitamente Ron y Bill han entrado a la cueva, Malfoy que estaba preparado les apunta con la varita, el rostro de los hermanos de Ginny se encuentra rojo, tanto como su cabello y sus respiraciones son agitadas, como si acabaran de correr un largo trecho, los dos miran hacia la escena Ginny y Draco se encuentran cerca y para sorpresa de ellos su hermanita menor no corre hacia la salida, ellos también apuntan con la varita al rubio.

-¡Maldito Malfoy, miserable! – empieza a vociferar Ron

-Weasley, Weasley cuanto tiempo sin vernos, tu vocabulario no parece haber cambiado nada desde entonces –Malfoy habla como si se tratara de una fiesta- francamente no me sorprende.

Ginny camina y sin pensarlo se interpone entre Draco y sus hermanos

-¡No Ron, no, Malfoy me ha ayudado, me ayudo a salir! – dice rápidamente

-¡No es cierto, todo esto es una trampa¡QUITATE!

Siente como Draco se acerca a ella, su boca roza su oído derecho y le susurra –No te preocupes Ginevra se defenderme solo.

-¡No!- responde ella, mechones pelirrojos le caen por la frente y las mejillas, pero se nota más que decidida.

-¡El fue quien te secuestro¿Y ahora permites que te llame Ginevra? – dice Ron mirando a Malfoy y señalándolo con la varita como si fuera el bicho más horroroso en esta tierra .

-Ginevra- habla Bill en voz alta y grave – Quítate de en medio

-¡No!- Grita ella.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a tenerte que repetir que te esta tendiendo una trampa? No entiendo tu comportamiento –habla Ron, su cara esta rojísima de furia.

Draco tiene una mirada astuta y calculadora, sigue apuntando a Ron y a Bill por encima del hombro de Ginny.

-¡No es cierto el…

-¡Matt esta muerto Ginny¿quieres más pruebas?

-¿Qué?... habla Ginny en un susurro…¿Qué?

-¡ESTA MUERTO, LO TORTURARON HASTA LA MUERTE!

-No no es cierto, no es cierto, Ginny ha volteado hacia Draco, que la mira con una expresión indescifrable.- ¡Hicimos un trato¡Hicimos un trato!- le grita a él no pudiendo ocultar más las lagrimas en los ojos

-ALEJATE DE EL –dice Bill en tono imperativo.

En ese momento Draco capta la vuelo, una maldición de parte de Ron, y le manda un hechizo potente que hace que Ron caiga al suelo, Bill reacciona y le manda un "_desmayius_" , pero Malfoy es más rápido y con un hechizo de protección empieza la batalla…

Ginny no se da cuenta de ello, maldiciones rojas y azules y moradas, pasan a su lado, pero ella solo va negando con la cabeza, caminando para atrás como si así negándolo, lograra que nada de esto hubiera pasado y Matt volviera a la vida. Siente unos brazos que la sostienen y ve a Hermione que le pone las manos sobre los hombros

-Lo siento mucho Ginny…

Ella se arrodilla en el suelo.

Malfoy ha peleado bastante bien, no por nada es uno de los mejores mortifagos , pero cuando a su parecer el cara rajada, y los odiosos gemelos llegan, decide que no podrá continuar peleando. Y antes de desaparecerse mira hacia el rincón donde se encuentra Ginny, la sangre sucia se encuentra con ella, diciéndole unas palabras, pero Ginny no parece escucharla y lo mira a él, con furia en el rostro, todo esto pasa en un segundo y justo cuando una maldición va directo hacia su pecho el desaparece en un pestañeo de ojos.

* * *

_2 días después_….

El día es precioso, no hay una sola nube y eso es tan raro en la gran Bretaña, hay viento y es de tarde.

El funeral ha sido corto y muy callado, la familia de Matt ha llorado durante toda la ceremonia, la Sra. Weasley fue quien tuvo que explicarle a la madre de Matt, que su hijo había fallecido durante la luna de miel, en un trágico accidente de auto, que le había dejado fuertes heridas.

En el funeral, se encuentran Bill, Ron, Luna, Harry y Hermione que se toman de las manos en silencio, Fred, George, y otros miembros de la orden, cree reconocer a Lupin con el rostro más demacrado que de costumbre.

Ginny se encuentra sentada en una silla de ruedas; en parte por aparentar lo del accidente de auto, y en parte porque siente que si se pone en pie no podrá caminar, esta viendo como bajan el cofre poco a poco, el pensamiento incesante no la abandona de que "Matt no tenía la culpa, Matt no debería haber muerto" las lagrimas corren por su rostro, pero son lagrimas silenciosas que se escurren por su cara y van a dar al vestido negro, que le recuerda tanto a esa noche de opera con él, cuando empezó todo.

El tiempo se escurre también, y oye las voces de los familiares y amigos de Matt que le dan el pésame, la tarde empieza a caer y el viento gélido empieza a soplar también, su silla de ruedas empieza a andar, su madre la empuja despacio.

* * *

Es de noche, no ha podido dormir aunque se encuentre tan cansada, todo el mundo ha subido a verla, y ella oye las condolencias en silencio, pero ninguna la ayuda a sentirse mejor, se encuentra en la madriguera y la luz de la vela le ayuda a ver el anillo de matrimonio que aun trae en su mano¿en realidad la vida tenía que ser tan injusta? Por un momento se sentía feliz y al otro se sentía igual que cuando su padre había muerto, se sentía sola y la palabra no le ayudaba; esa palabra; "viuda", aparte el sentimiento tan inmenso de culpa de que había besado a uno de los mortifagos que estaba involucrado en todo esto, era insoportable, había sido infiel, y había sido estupida, y para colmo ahora tenía la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Sin pensarlo, toma su varita que sus hermanos lograron rescatar de la mansión y aun sabiendo que es peligroso, sale al jardín de la madriguera, para así desaparecerse…

En lo que cuenta como unos segundos, ha aparecido en el cementerio en el que estuvo esta tarde, mira a su alrededor y solo la luz de la luna alumbra el sendero, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado antes, no siente miedo, su cabello pelirrojo se agita con el viento, mientras pasa por las tumbas, de personas que ahora espera, estén descansando en paz, reconoce el montículo de tierra que se cavo esta mañana, y la piedra en la que se encuentra el nombre de él, se arrodilla y con la voz temblorosa, empieza una oración…

-Lo siento Matt, yo nunca, nunca fue mi intención¡Oh Dios quisiera haber estado contigo!

Se calla, pues siente una presencia extraña, mira hacia su alrededor pero no hay nada, de todas maneras busca su varita y se prepara, cuando cree que solo ha sido el sonido de los árboles y se dispone a seguir.

-Lamento tú perdida Ginevra...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

¿quien sera esa misteriosa voz? chacachachan

**Anzu black:** ya por fin aquí tienes la continuación ¿el grito te asusto? Jeje

**Zoe simitis:** gracias por tu review, bueno pues aquí no aparece mucho de la marca, saldra más adelante, pero ya sabemos quienes fueron los que interrumpieron, si lo se dan ganas de matarlos, y no, no quiero cargar con una fan muerta, por eso ya actualize J

**Replika:** pues ¿de que no se puede hablar, pues te dire que de eso no hablaran dentro de un rato, y si lo siento pero me encanta dejar con la curiosidad jeje. Gracias por tu review

**a-grench:** jaja, me dio mucha risa eso de que "muera el que los interrumpio", tienes razón, y si eso los unio más, pero tambien con este capitulo se complicarón mucho más las cosas.

**Abin:** perdón por tardar tanto, en serio pero muchas gracias por tu review, y aquí ya tienes la respuesta de quienes fueron los que los interrumpierón.

**Lucre:** gracias por las cosas que dices, espero que te guste este cap.

**Agnes Seaton**: gracias por decirme todo eso, me agrada que te haya gustado como describi el beso, en realidad trate de esmerarme, no he leído tu historia, lo siento, pero ahora que prácticamente ya volví a fanfiction, te prometo que lo leo muy pronto, gracias. 

**Marcela9:** gracias por leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste, si yo también adoro esta pareja y no puedo adelantar el final, pero también espero lo mismo

**Monica:**gracias por lo de "sangre sucia" en realidad tienes razón y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde, pero en fin de ahora en adelante corregiré eso, mil gracias! Y gracias por tu review.

**Brenda:** Hey amiga, gracias por tu review, te tomo por sorpresa, y que crees que no es Matt el del grito, pero que le vamos hacer, a ver cuando nos vemos no?

**Mblack:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap ¿oscuro? Esa palabra me agrada, espero que sigas el fic.

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**: gracias por leer!

En fin gracias a todas y en realidad espero que sigan el fic, aunque no me lo merezca por tardar tanto, unos reviews no me vendrían nada mal, disculpas de nuevo, besos y abrazos. Pormeto no tardar en actualizar.

Mayra


	11. Dolor y confusiones

**CAPITULO 11**

**"Dolor y confusiones"**

-Lo siento Matt, yo nunca, nunca fue mi intención¡Oh Dios quisiera haber estado contigo!

Se calla, pues siente una presencia extraña, mira hacia su alrededor pero no hay nada, de todas maneras busca su varita y se prepara, cuando cree que solo ha sido el sonido de los árboles y se dispone a seguir.

-Lamento tú perdida Ginevra...

Ginny voltea inmediatamente, murmura "Lumus" y alumbra el sendero, las tumbas y los árboles, pero no hay nada.

-¡No te escondas!

-¿Quién se esta escondiendo? –habla él, y Ginny lo ve, esta ahí recargado sobre un árbol que la varita no alcanza a alumbrar, ahora no ve su típica pose de autosuficiencia y arrogancia, y a su parecer lo nota cansado, cosa que le extraña, tiene ojeras que se remarcan más con lo pálido de su piel, y su voz es simplemente más pausada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que lo sientes? Tú fuiste el culpable, habíamos hecho un trato y tu no cumpliste con tu parte, hubo un momento en que llegue a creer que eras hombre de palabra, pero no ¡SOLO ERES UN MALDITO MORTIFAGO IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS DEMAS! –la varita de Ginny empieza a temblar entre su manos, tratando de controlar el lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, Draco sigue impasible, mirándola y solo ha bajado la vista por un segundo.

-Antes de que intentes matarme Weasley, creo que es hora de aclarar ciertos puntos –La voz de Draco ha recuperado cierto aplomo- Número uno .-yo había dado ordenes explicitas de que no lo mataran o torturaran hasta que yo llegará, número dos.- si tus amiguitos no hubieran entrado a la mansión de la forma en que lo hicieron, él todavía estaría vivo ynúmero tressi lo que quieres es que tú brazo quede sin ninguna marca, podemos volver hacer el hechizo y los dos quedaremos a mano.

- Eres un cínico, quieres culpar ahora a los miembros de la orden de la muerte de Matt ¿A mano¿A mano me estas diciendo? El era mi esposo, el era una persona que sentía y tenía esperanzas en el futuro y yo las tenía con él., Si quieres quedar a mano ¡Devuélveme a Matt¡Devuélvemelo!- sus ojos castaños oscuros han quedado arrasados por las lagrimas y entre sollozos y un sentimiento de ira, sigue repitiendo -¡Devuélveme a mi esposo!

-Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso –Le dice Draco y en su voz hay cierto grado de compasión.

-Has hecho muchas cosas antes ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Ginevra no puedes volver hacer vivir una persona y lo sabes…

Draco se ha ido acercando poco a poco hacia ella, en la mente de Ginny todos los sentimientos posibles han ido pasando durante esos minutos, sigue llorando con desesperación y de repente siente que Draco ha posado una mano sobre su hombro, siente que no va aguantar un minuto más y que su alma explotara pues ya no puede albergar más tantas emociones y se abraza a él, porque aunque no lo quiera muy en el fondo siente que él no tiene toda la culpa, aunque si gran parte, esconde la cabeza entre su pecho, respirando desesperadamente dejando que todo el dolor se convierta en lagrimas de impotencia y rabia.

Draco que se ha quedado estático por un momento, no esperando esa reacción por parte de la pelirroja, sube los brazos lentamente y los coloca alrededor del cuerpo de Ginny, abrazándola fuertemente y sosteniéndola , su cara en si no tiene ningún semblante anímico, pero sus ojos se encuentran fijos en la cabeza de Ginny y tienen un ligero brillo de tristeza profunda.

Se quedan así el tiempo necesario para que la frustración que hay en la cabeza de Ginny al menos sea más leve, el llanto ha ido parando poco a poco, dejando a su paso suspiros interrumpidos. Perode pronto un momento de lucidez hace aparición enlamentede ella,quien parece despertar de un estado grave de shock mental, se queda estática mientras abre los ojos lentamente, y se aleja de él, repitiéndose mentalmente "Que diantres…", a continuación se desprende completamente del cuerpo de Draco, aunque cierto instinto que ella no llega a identificar le parece decir que no lo haga, mueve la cabeza, tratando de alejar pensamientos que no vienen al caso esa noche, en un cementerio y a la luz de la luna. Cuando lo ve de nuevo, Draco esta mirando hacia otro lado, como si mirara lejos, no parece notar que ella lo mira, solo mira lejos, sus ojos se ven aun más grises con la luz de la luna.

Se suelta con cautela de sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo, es como si Draco estuviera en un estado de trance mental también , Ginny empieza a caminar hacia atrás poco a poco, limpiándose los vestigios de lagrimas, cuando choca contra la lapida de una tumba, el ruido hace despertar a Draco, quien la ve intensamente durante unos segundos como diciéndole algo que ella no alcanza a descifrar y después desaparece.

* * *

Ginny aparece en las afueras de su casa, para ser más exactos en la puerta de entrada, pensando para si misma ¿Habría alguien capaz de comprender a Draco Malfoy¿Habría alguien capaz de comprenderla a ella también¿ Por qué ella era solo una maraña de pensamientos, contradicciones e impulsos¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Matt y sufrir menos¿Por qué para rematar Draco Malfoy había tenido que entrometerse en su vida¿Por qué no todo podría volver a ser como antes?.

-Ginny cariño, me tenías preocupada¿Qué haces aca fuera¿Por qué no estabas en tu habitación? – el ruido de la puerta al abrirse ha sobresaltado a Ginny que voltea a ver a su madre, en cierta parte preguntándose¿Cómo es que las madres tienen ese sexto sentido tan desarrollado?.

La luz de las velas que se ven desde la cocina reflejan en sus ojos el brillo de haber llorado. La Sra Weasley, no le hace ya más preguntas y con un tono de afirmación solo le dice;

-Has ido al cementerio y entiendo porque lo has hecho- La Sra Weasley ha sacado un pañuelo de cocina limpio y se lo pasa por los ojos a Ginny- Has sido muy valiente, solo no les digas a los muchachos que has ido y yo no se los diré tampoco.

Ginny asiente y entra en la casa, cuando un comentario de su madre la deja pensando...- Solo espero que tomes buenas decisiones Ginny-

La pelirroja solo alcanza a ver a su madre como preguntándose ¿si ella sabrá algo? antes de que la Sra. weasley empiece a ser la misma de siempre.

-Anda …te vas a resfriar y quiero que te tapes bien esta noche, te daré un poco de caldo que hice hoy…no creerás lo que le paso a Bill hoy en el trabajo…-y la figura rechoncha de su madre se pierde por el pasillo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hay parece que yo tampoco cumplo con mis promesas prometí actualizar más temprano y ya ven…pero bueno no abandone el fic… porque viéndolo bien le tomado bastante aprecio, aunque a veces escriba tan poquito, pero sus reviews me alientan a seguir inmensamente, no escribí más en este capitulo, porque simplemente desde el capitulo 12 retomare el fic con más intensidad y esto es solo la forma en que comienza a darse todo entre ellos.

No se muy bien como esta todo eso de que no te permiten contestar reviews ahora¡Si es una de mis actividades favoritas! y digo al menos se merecen una contestación, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, de todas maneras agradeceré rápidamente

**A Abin, Zoe simitis, A-grench, Brenda, Replika**: Por seguir aquí leyendo mi historia, alentándome, divirtiéndome a veces con sus reviews, no saben cuanto agradezco que se tomen ese tiempo, para mí es muy importante, gracias infinitamente.

**A lilith sinclair, Utena-Puchiko-Nyu y a Chica-Feltón-Malfoy,** por leer mi fic por primera vez y que les haya gustado espero que les siga gustando y no decepcionarlas.

Alguien me dijó por ahí que complico mucho las cosas, es cierto y me gusta jeje¿que sería la vida sin complicaciones?.

Espero pronto poder contestar reviews como se debe, por lo tanto espero que les halla gustado el capitulo y que me digan que opinan, sus reviews siempre serán de gran ayuda.


End file.
